Line As Thin As a Hair
by VeryValdez
Summary: A string of murders has been committed around the nine worlds. Nobody knows who did it. When Annabeth's father dies in Boston, it's up to Magnus, Blitz, Hearth, Sam, Annabeth, and, Percy to crack the case. Rated T for Tyrannosauruses- I mean some language, Limes, and quite a lot of sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

The dark room shivered with nerves. The stairs creaked as Annabeth walked down. The tears on her face glowed in the dim light of a nearby candle. Her usually gray eyes were strikingly blue. Magnus thought it strange that they changed with emotion. His permanently blue eyes were filled with sympathy. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice nearly in a whisper. "It wasn't your fault, Magnus." said Annabeth, holding back a sob. She hadn't known her father too well. But, she felt some odd sort of displacement, like a string had been snapped. _Well._ She thought. _This must be from the fates. Weakening my string. Those sneaky assholes._ She sat down on a sofa, burying her head in her hands, her curly blond hair in a ruffled mess. "Magnus, Annabeth. We're here." Came a voice from the door. It was Blitzen and Hearthstone, their faces filled with a mix of joy, and sadness. _Sympathy._ Signed Hearth. He laid his hands flat, as if on a table, then lowered his middle fingers as he moved his hands like they were walking down the stairs. Annabeth knew sign language, so she signed back _Thank you. H-E-A-R-T-H._

Hearth's eyes were full of shock _You? Sign language?_ He signed at Annabeth. She smiled and nodded. Their sign language conversation lasted a couple of minutes before a loud _SLAM!_ echoed through the room. The group looked in shock. Standing in the doorway was a tall, lean figure, with a black overcoat, blond hair running to his shoulder, and the deepest, most mesmerizing green eyes. "Magnus, What happened to dear, old, Freddy, was a terrible tragedy. One-" "Can it you freak!" Yelled Blitz. "Well, well, Blitzy-pie." "Do _not_ call me Blitzy-pie, you, um, Stupid-head!" _You old bean!_ Signed Hearth. "Loki..." Said Annabeth.

"Well, Well, clever girl. You've cracked the code! How-utterly- _Delightful!"_ He said, leaning closer with every word to Annabeth's ear, the last word through gritted teeth. " _It is I_!" He whispered. Annabeth was obviously outraged, But she kept her cool. Loki stepped back. "Listen boy". He sat down uncomfortably close to Magnus. "There is a thin line between life and death. It's about as easy to kill someone as a flick of the wrist." He leaned closer to Annabeth. "I must tell you something." He leaned to Annabeth's ear. He whispered one word, and promptly bit her ear. Percy walked in at the wrong time. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, this- WOAH!" Loki pulled away. "No, sir. You cannot do that. Nuh-uh. That is not allowed. That is my girlfriend. _My_ girlfriend. Seriously. No. Bad." Percy said. "Boy. You underestimate me." Loki said. "Uh, huh." Said Percy. "And who is 'me' in this situation?" "Loki. I am a god." "Like, Greek or Roman because-" Percy was cut off. "Neither, Percy." Said Annabeth. "Get. Out. Now. While you have the chance without getting a hand cut off." "Fine, boy. But mark my words, I'll be back." He disappeared with a wave of his hand. "Annabeth? What was that?" Percy said, completely confused. "but most of aLL WHY DID HE BITE your ear?"

Next episode: Death, Darkness, And More death!

Quick note: The next chapters will be a bit more inappropriate for young smol beans so i advise maybe 14+ Because there will be some limes and such so i don't want to make smol cinnamon rolls confused.


	2. Chapter 2

GUYS! Yes, it's me, VeryValdez. Just wanted to give you a trigger warning because I'm nice like that. If you get triggered by mention of rape, then please read with caution or better yet don't read at all.

Chapter 2:

Annabeth woke up in a cold, dark place. She saw a figure ahead. Tall? Check. Long hair? Check. Glowing green eyes that seem to stare into your soul? Check. She tried to say something but she was bound and gagged. Upon regaining her senses she found that she was... naked? She quickly saw that the fabric was burlap. Itchy, yet easy to tear. She bit it, and then, not very easily, separated the threads. "Loki!" She yelled "What is this?". Loki chuckled. "Can't you see, girl? I've done it so many times! I suppose you're not as smart as we thought." "We?" She asked. Almost as soon as she said that, vaguely human shapes emerged from the dark. A light turned on. Looking around she saw that there were hand marks all over her body. Upon looking forward she saw Percy, Hearthstone, and Blitzen, all walking as if they were zombies. "Did they" She asked, as if uncomfortable with saying it. "Rape me?" Loki chuckled. "No, I did. They only held you down." Seeing through her tears she saw that Hearthstone signed Sorry. P-E-R-C-Y, Me, not hypnotized. B-L-I-T-Z-E-N, yes. Annabeth was somewhat relieved. Percy decided to use the element of surprise. While Loki's back was turned, he un-capped Riptide. Being as quiet as he could he charged at Loki, piercing his back, thus, weakening the power to appear in physical form, Blitzen became awake. They rushed over to Annabeth, Percy cut the ropes and handed Annabeth her clothes. "Percy, is it true?" she asked, bursting into tears as she got dressed. "Annabeth, I'm So sorry. I wanted to stop him, but it was either this, or you died, and I couldn't handle that. I love you, Wise Girl." "Oh, Seaweed Brain. I love you too, but we have to get out of here." All three nodded. Since no visible door was there, Hearth threw the rune ÜRUZ- The rune of freedom, on the ground and smashed it with his foot. They suddenly were taken to High St. Near the Bunker Hill monument. They ran into the nearest hotel lobby. Using counterfeit money that Blitz crafted to be so full of glamour that it passed as real money, they were able to pay for a suite room for a week. The room was pure white, with red and gold accents. It had a full mini kitchen, and the beds were fitted with red blankets. As soon as they got in and set down what little things they were carrying, they fell asleep, too tired to be worried about how they were going to find Magnus.

Sorry! I promised death and did not deliver! Next chapter, I swear.


End file.
